


Drabble with Eggs

by camenby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camenby/pseuds/camenby
Summary: Almost three years ago, I decided I wanted to try to write a drabble - the official kind, with exactly a hundred words.  I'm not sure if this is an AU or what, but they're happy, so it probably is.  :(  Anyway, I'm finally posting it!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Drabble with Eggs

Dean placed the eggs on the table along with the bacon and pancakes. 

“Morning, sunshine,” he said to Cas, wrapping his scruffy sentient lump of messy hair and blankets in a hug. 

“Don’t I get a hug too?” Sam asked jokingly. 

“Wait your turn,” Cas said threateningly, latching onto Dean. 

Dean shrugged helplessly and moved both of them around the table to give Sam his hug, then Charlie, then, more reluctantly, Gabriel. 

“Got to water the plants now, all right?” Dean asked Cas softly, attempting to fix his hair and failing splendidly. This morning might go slowly, he thought fondly.


End file.
